Queen Sofia and King James
by brittwas1
Summary: This story is about Sofia and James. How the two start a new chapter of their lives as the new King and Queen of Enchanica. Also, there will be plenty of references from the show in the story. I hope you enjoy this story. Check out my other story, The life of a Duchess. Don't forget to leave your reviews and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was evening before the wedding. In the castle, Queen Miranda and King Roland were getting their crowns ready to give Sofia and James. Amber, Clio, Hildegard, Vivian, Ruby and Jade along with Sofia were in the observatory. The girls were talking about their memories with Sofia. "Hey!" said Clio. "What?" asked everyone. "Does anyone remember Sofia's first slumber party here. "I know Jade and I do," answered Ruby. "Oh Ruby, I'm sorry about that," said Sofia. "No need to apologize Sofia; We're over that now," said Jade. "yeah!" replied Ruby. "Besides, I'm one who made her do it," said Amber. "No, you were not, Amber. We all did it" said Hildegard. "That's not it at all, said Sofia, I am one who did it; so I take full responsibility for my actions that night." "Hey, remember that year we help you and Amber with your coach for the Fly Light Pageant," said Jade. "Sure, do!" said Amber. "I made a mess of all our hard work, so course I do," said Sofia. "Quite, get upset with yourself it's all in the past," said Ruby. "Sofia, remember us getting stuck in those magic paintings," said Hildegard. "Yes, I do, said Sofia, "I also remember telling you it, okay not knowing everything." "You're correct!" replied Hildegard. "If it wasn't for Sofia, I wouldn't have any of you as friends. said Vivian. "Oh, Vivian. I'm sure you could have made friends on your own," said Sofia. "You really think so," said Vivian. "yeah!" replied everyone. "You're too talent not to have friends," said Amber. "Thanks!" said Vivian.

Meanwhile at Zander's castle; James, Zander, Desmond, Jun, Kalid and Hugo were enjoying themselves. Even though Hugo was struggling to let loose with the other boys. He was thinking about his recent argument with Clio. "Hey?" said James. "What wrong?" replied the others. "Hugo, started James, "Is something wrong?" "Well…Clio and I had another argument today." "Man, that's a bummer," said Zander. "They seem to be getting more and more regular," said Desmond. "You know love is complicated," said James. "How would you know James?!", snapped Hugo, "It looks to me that no one in your family has ever had problems with finding their other half. said Hugo. "Actually, there is!" said Zander. "How so?" asked Hugo. "Well… I have always liked Hildegard. I've always wanted her to be my queen." said Zander. "What about my sister?" asked James. "Sorry buddy, the heart wants what it wants," said Zander. "But she is engaging to Jun who's right here," said Hugo. "True, said Jun, but she likes Zander." "Really?" asked Zander. "She will not stop talking about you," said Jun. "Not mention Amber loves your castle so much she refuses to talk anything but it. "Hum," said James. Causing the conversion to stop. "So Kalid, do you have any advice for me?" asked James. "Dude, you'll be fine. And besides you don't need any advice. You're marrying Sofia.", Kalid said, "In other news, Ruby has gotten better with her duties as Queen." said Kalid. "That's good to hear." said everyone. "Hey Desmond!", said Kalid, I hear you and Vivian have started dating." "Yes, we have," replied Desmond. "Congratulations!" said the guys. "I know how much you like her," said Jun. hehe! giggles Desmond. "Who would have thought the smart guy and the shy girl would be an item. said Hugo. "Hugo!" yelled James. "I'm joking," said Hugo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Prospal

"Now," said James, "How I proposed to Sofia?" *Flashback* It was the morning of her 19th birthday already it wasn't going well. When she woke up to find her pet rabbit Clover; barely breathing. Which cause her to scream. My parents, sister and I came running to her room to found out what was wrong. Thanks to our dad quick thinking, he decides it would be best to take Clover to Royal Vet. While, at the vet we receive the worst news possible. Clover's ribs had pierced his lung. He would only live a few more hours. Sofia cried the whole way back to the castle. Immediately, ran up to her room once the coach landed. It was right then; I know the perfect gift for my beloved girl. I told my parents, I need to go to the village. "Okay!" they said. Once in the village, I went to the pet shop. I found her a snow white baby rabbit. Once I return to the castle, I show my parents. They thought the rabbit was nice gift for her. What I asked next made them and our castle steward go mute. After what seem like a century. Balieywick said "James, I don't think this is the time for a joke." I responded, "I'm serious! I want to marry Sofia" Then my parents exchange glances at one another. My father said, "James, this is a big decision to make but we know how much you and Sofia love each other. We approve." "Thank you!" I said. "Do you need to go the Jewel room?" asked my dad. "actually, dad, I had a ring made for Sof." "When?" asked my mom. "About two weeks ago." I said. "Why are we just finding out these plans?" asked Roland. "This is how I plan it." I said. "Did you do something to her rabbit?" he asked. "No, sir.", I said, "Just coincidence." "How are you going to asked her" asked my mom. "You'll just have to wait and see." I said. "Umm… excuse me James how you are getting her out her room?" asked Balieywick. "When is her party?" I asked. "An hour." replied Baileywick. "Okay, I said, "I'll have her down before the first guest arrives." First, I went to Amber to ask for some ribbon. After about five minutes of question and answer. She gave me some. Afterward, I went to my room to wrap my gift. Finally, I arrived at my future queen room which was locked. After endless game of "Go away, James!" She let me in her room. I told her, "I was sorry about Clover." To which she replied, "You have nothing to be sorry for beside he was an old anyway." "Anyway, I said, "I have something for you in the ballroom." "Oh, me!" she exclaimed. "I forgot about my birthday party; thanks James." she said. After she dress; we went the ballroom. Once the guest had arrived, she and dad had their dance. She thanks the guest for coming. Then I got everyone attention, I took her my gift. Got down on my knee; and asked "Sofia, will you make a happy man and become my wife? Marry me, Sofia?" "Yes!" she said. Then she opens the gift with the rabbit. She was more than happy now. I was glad; I could make her smile again. *Flashback*

"Oh, James that was nice." said Kalid. "What did she names the rabbit?" asked Zandar. "Chole" said James. "Is it true her amulet is magically? asked Jun. "Yes." said James. "Wow, she such a lucky lady." said Desmond.

Author notes: Hi, my fanfic readers. I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story. Hope you like James' Prospal. I will be updating the first chapter so be on the look for that. I was trying to put it up before this but the computer dead cause me to lost all of the updated the material. I know it seems like I'm making a lot of excuse but honestly I want my stories to the best they can. I know; you the reason you're reading them is because you enjoy them. Also I have a lot on my plate with college, these stories, family and friends. Thank you for your understanding though. I love you, guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wedding Jitters

It was hot, summer day in Enchancia. Today marks start of a new era for the kingdom. A new King and Queen were about to take over. In Sofia's bedroom, Amber was yelling at Violet about her dress. Clio and Hildegard were doing each other's hair and make-up. Vivian was playing her mandolin while Ruby and Jade tried to convince Sofia that her make-up and hair were fine. Meanwhile, At Zander's, the boys were having their own dilemmas. Desmond's pants were slightly too short for him. Hugo was scared to see Clio after their recent argument. Both, Zander and Jun trying to figure what to do about relationships since they both were unhappy. Poor, James was a nervous wreck. He didn't like his hair nor that his signature cologne didn't smell like it usually does. He thought his tux was too tight. Worse of all he didn't have Sofia to tie his bowtie. Despite all the drama, a soon to be retired King Roland and Queen Miranda were ready themselves for quite an exciting day. The castle was very busy but running smoothly thanks to everyone favorite castle steward, Baileywick. In the kitchen, Chef Andre was preparing the wedding food for large number guests which would be in attendance.

HEY, FANFIC READERS: I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING LIKE TWO MONTHS. FIRST OFF COLLEGE WAS KICKING MY BUTT BIGTIME. I HONEST ONLY HAD TIME FOR SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT AFTER ASSIGNMENT. ONCE, SCHOOL FINISHED I HAD TO MAKE A DECISION ABOUT WHAT I WAS DOING FOR SUMMER WHICH BY THE WAY WASN'T EASY. ABOUT A WEEK AGO, I WENT TO SEE MY FAMILY THAT HAVEN'T SEEN SINCE SPRING BREAK. THE BIGGER REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING IS I'M HAVE A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICE THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND THERE'S ISN'T DIALOGUE. THIS IS WHERE I NEED YOUR HELP. WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN AT WEDDING? WHERE DO YOU THINK SOFIA AND JAMES SHOULD GO FOR THEIR HONEYMOON? I WAS THINK THE MERMAID GHETTO. OOPS. I MEANT COVE. OR ARENDELLE. WOULD YOU LIKE A CROSS-OVER WITH THE CHARACTERS FROM FROZEN? I'LL TRY TO POST MORE REGULAR. THIS WRITER'S BLOCK IS A PAIN. ALSO I SHOULD PROBABLY CAUGHT-UP ON SOFIA THE FIRST TOO. MAYBE THEN I'LL HAVE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding

It was now noon. And the wedding has started. First, the bishop walked out. Then out walked the handsome James. Followed by the bridesmaids Ruby, Jade, Clio, Hildegard, and Vivian. And maid of honour, Amber. Along with groomsmen Jun, Kalid, Zander, Hugo, and Desmond. Next came flower girl, Breanna. Lastly, walked in was the lovely Sofia. "Today, we are gathered here to unify this man and woman." said the bishop. Next, was the exchange of the vows. James to Sofia, "Sof since the first day you came to the castle. I know you were special. What I didn't know at the time was how I felt about you, nor did I know our relationship as step-sibling would become something more. I remember your first day at Royal Prep, how I told you to ride the magic swing set; cause you to land into the fountain. I later apologise for being a royal dump and help you adjust to royal life. Sof, we been on so many adventures alright. I can't wait to see what's in store for us. I love you very much, Sof." Sofia to James, "James, you are loving, caring, respectful, and hilarious. My first few days at the castle were rough but thanks to you and your kindness. I was able to find my way as the newest member of the family. Not only were you helpful at home, but you were also incredibly supportive at school. The first year we both tryout for flying derby; If you hadn't encouraged me to keep going in the race. I wouldn't have made the team that year. I can't believe today, we are tieing the knot. Oh, James, words can't express my love for you. Afterwards, they exchanged rings. Does anyone have any objection to this union?", said Bishop, "Speak now forever hold your peace." "Since there are no objections, then I pronounce, "You, husband and wife." Then they kissed. 

At the reception, the newlywed's thanked everyone for coming. Sofia and James had their official first dance. Sofia and Roland had their final father-daughter dance. Afterwards, it was time for the most essential part of the celebration, the crowning of King and Queen. Up walked the royal council, followed by Roland, Miranda, Baileywick and Cedric. Finally, James and Sofia. Then Royal Councilman Bryant said, James and Sofia have completed your training. We, the council grant the both of you the honour of becoming King and Queen of Enchancia. Roland steps forward towards James and places the crown on his head. "James." said Councilman Bryant, " Do you promise to lead Enchancia to the best of your ability?" James replies, "I do." Next was Miranda who turn to do the same to Sofia. And councilman asked Sofia the same question. She replied, "I do." Then, the councilman said, " I'm pleased to introduce to you, King James and Queen Sofia."

 **HEY FANFIC READER,**

 **IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE MY LAST POST. I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. SUMMER SCHOOL AND WORK HAD ME VERY BUSY. SINCE I HAVEN'T POSTED SINCE MAY AND YOU ALL HAVE BEEN SO PATIENT WITH ME. I'M UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY. IT THE LEAST I CAN DO FOR MY READERS. I HAVE BEEN WORKING FOR THE LAST WEEK TO GIVE YOU ALL THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE IT, ALL YOU THOUGHT A JAMES AND SOFIA WEDDING WOULD BE. THIS IS SLIGHTLY BASE OFF A REAL LIFE WEDDING I ATTENDED. PLEASE ENJOY. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UPLOAD THIS SATURDAY. HOPEFUL I DON'T GET IN ANOTHER TYPING RUT CAUSE, I HAD THE STORY WRITTEN ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO BUT DIDN'T WANT TO TYPE IT. I KNOW NEED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT BEFORE I OWE YOU ALL THREE CHAPTERS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY FANFIC READERS**

 **TWO MONTHS AGO, I ASKED YOU WHERE TO SEND JAMES AND SOFIA FOR THEIR HONEYMOON. I DECIDE TO SEND THEM MERROWAY COVE. SORRY, NOT A LOT OF FEEDBACK. DON'T WORRY THERE'S 99% CHANCE FOR CROSS-OVER WITH FROZEN. BEFORE THAT I ADDING A CHAPTER CALLED A DAY AT MERROWAY COVE. OH JUST TO KEEP YOU IN THE KNOW; I'M CHANGING MY UPLOADING TO AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH. DEPENDING ON HOW BUSY I AM; I MAY UPLOAD TWICE A MONTH. NOT SURE WHEN AT THIS TIME BUT FAVORITE THE STORY TO KEEP UPDATE WITH JAMES AND SOFIA. SORRY FOR REARRANGEMENT. I KNOW THIS IS TYPICALLY AT THE END, BUT I NEED YOU TO READ THIS FIRST. WITHOUT FARTHER TO DO; ENJOY!**

Honeymoon to Merroway Cove

As night settled in over Enchancia, newlyweds, James and Sofia were finalize packing to go to Merroway Cove for a week before starting their rule over Enchancia. "Oh, Sofia are you sure you packed enough?" asked Amber. " Sure did.",said Sofia, " I have never once packed like you, Amber." "Yeah, You're right," replied Amber. "Oh, Sofia. You're so lucky," Said Hildegard. "Why?" asked Sofia. "I don't know you just are; I guess," said Hildegard. Even though she want to say more but didn't want to ruin the moment. In walked James, Hey then pausing before finishing his sentence. "James!",yelled Amber, "Don't you know to knocked before entering or Does that not apply now that you two are married?" "My apology." said James. "yeah.", said Amber, "As you can see she is getting ready." "I'll leave," said James. Sofia said, "No need to James." "What?!" yelled Amber. "He's seen me like this plenty of times, " said Sofia. "But Sofia, you're only wearing your undergarments," Amber replied. "I'm very much aware of that besides we're married; what married couple doesn't sometimes get dressed in front of each other," said Sofia. "Kalid and I do it from time to time,," said Ruby, " I don't see a problem with it." "Oh alright," said Amber. "Excuse me," said Baileywick, " I believe all of you have coaches waiting on you." Amber asked, " Sofia, I thought you and James were taking the floating palace?" "We are,,"replied Sofia, " We're also taking our first flight in the new royal coach over Enchancia this evening as well." "That way," said James, "Hopefully, we are not spotted." "Oh," said Amber, Well, I'll see you the two of you later then." "Same here." replied the other girls. Once Sofia had dawned on a dress to wear for the evening. The newlyweds took to the sky of Enchancia. After an hour of flying, they board the floating palace for Merroway Cove. It was bedtime for the couple, but James wanted something else first. Once in bed, they kissed and made out with each other. Then they cuddle themselves to sleep for the night.

 **CONTINUED**

 **LOOK LIKE I FINISHED EARLY; PARTLY BECAUSE I HAD ALREADY TYPED HALF OF IT. I KNOW AT LEAST ONE OF YOU WANTED JAMES AND SOFIA TO "MAKE LOVE." I WANTED A STORY THAT EVERYONE WILL BE ABLE TO READ IT. I'M NOT SURE HOW TO WRITE A LOVE SCENE THAT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS. IF ANY SUGGESTION LOVE TO HEAR THEM. OTHERWISE, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY REASON FOR NOT WRITING ONE. THIS MONTH CHAPTER TITLE A DAY AT MERROWAY COVE WILL BE COMING OUT AROUND THE 19** **TH** **; ALSO THAT THE WEEK I START SCHOOL AGAIN; IT MAYBE BE THE FOLLOWING WEEKEND. THIS CHAPTER IS TO MAKEUP FOR NOT POSTING IN JULY.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Day at Merroway Cove

The next few days for the newlyweds were best they had in a while. On this particular day, James and Sofia were laying in the bed before breakfast discussing their plan for the day. "So… we have breakfast at 9, sunbath at 10, reading at 11, lun… before Sofia interrupted James. "James, it the same schedule as the past three days. Can we please do something else; we are at Merroway Cove after all." "well, what would you like to do then, Sof,"asked James. Excited Sofia said, "Why don't we go see our friends." "But Sof, they are probably busy beside I can't swim that far underwater," James said. (James doesn't know that Sofia can change into a mermaid, yet.)

Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" yelled James and Sofia. "Morning Prin I mean your majesties," said Baileywick. "Oh Baileywick!" they said. "My apology your majesties; I'm trying I promise," said Baileywick. "It's okay," said Sofia. Defensive Baileywick said, "No it's not; I mustn't make this kind of mistake. "You're just used to calling us, Prince James and Princess Sofia," said Sofia. "Besides, we know you didn't mean any harm," said James. Even though James and Sofia could have appointed a new Castle Steward of Enchanica. They decided to keep Baileywick because he is family. He always will be. "Well today on the schedule" started Baileywick. "Umm…interrupted James," Sofia wants to do something else instead." "That's fine," said Baileywick, "Just remember breakfast is at 9, lunch is at 12, tea is at 2, and dinner is at 6." "We will," said James.

After breakfast, James and Sofia went out to the deck. And jumped into the water; immediately Sofia changed into a mermaid. Which surprised James because he didn't know she could do that. Sofia forgot that she could easily change forms at Merroway Cove. "Sof?" said James. "Uh…Yes James" Sofia said nervously." "What just happen?" asked James. "Well…, she started nervously, "I'm a mermaid." "What…wait…How?" James asked confused. "My amulet," said Sofia. "But…How is this possible."James asked stilled confused. "Well…I guess it time I tell you more about my amulet then it's magical." Sofia a slightly nervous of how James would react. "That would be appreciated," James replied kindly. "Okay," said Sofia relived.

They decided to walk on the beach while Sofia told James about her amulet. "I guess…I'll start from the beginning," said Sofia. "Please do," James said. "It was the day after dad had given me the amulet. After I was thrown from magic swing; I ran across the bridge near the forest by Royal Prep. And there was a bird who had fallen from its nest. So I put it back in the nest. As I left because the bell had ringed, I heard thank you. It wasn't until Clover and my other animal friends came in my room; the next morning, that I realize I could communicate with animals. From Cedric, I learn that my amulet is the Amulet of Avalor: For each deed performed a power is granted a blessing or curse. My first visit to Merroway Cove, I rescued Una from our net. The amulet gave me the ability to transform into a mermaid. That's how I met the mermaids. I can shrink. When I was younger, the fairytale princess would come to help me when I was in trouble. I'm the bookkeeper of the secret library. Also, my amulet has cursed me." Sofia said out of breath. "What do you mean?" James asked concerned. Sofia replied, " Do you remember when I kept croaking like a frog?" "Yes, You had been chosen to sing the Enchanican anthem," said James. "Well…I was bragging to Ruby and Jade about all the attention and things I was getting. So, my amulet cursed me. Since I let Jade and Ruby sing; I broke the curse." Sofia said. "Oh, Sof," James said sadly, "I wish I had known." "No need to worry, James. I'm all right, now," said Sofia. " So was that why you were always talking to Clover may he rest in peace," James said. "Yes" replied Sofia. "What else can you do as a mermaid?" asked James. Sofia replied arrogantly, "Anything a mermaid can." "Which princesses have you met?" James asked. "I believe all of them," Sofia answered. "Brillant!"James exclaimed.

Author note:

Hey, fanfic readers. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. A little change in plan instead of Frozen crossover chapter. I'm going to do a chapter titled Couple's Drama. Oh! That sound interesting I know. This chapter will be posted on Labor Day. I'm challenging myself to write a chapter in a week. Fingers crossed it happens. P.S. to the person who asked about being James and Sofia's child, that chapter is in the works I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Couple's Drama

 **WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VERY HEATED MOMENTS**

It was now, fall in Enchancia. And three months since the wedding. Man, have things been hectic for James and Sofia. Today would mark fascinating development in the couple's relationship.

" Sofia!" yelled Amber. "Oh, sorry Amber," said Sofia. "Sofia were you even listening to me?" asked Amber. "I'm sorry, Amber, things here at the castle have been crazy since James and I returned from our honeymoon," Sofia replied. "How so?" asked Amber. "Well…James has been very busy with all his meetings. Which usually means I eat alone. Also, he's been bugging me to death about having a child. Not mention, we been arguing with each other so much recently that we don't even sleep together anymore." Sofia said relieved. "Oh my," said Amber,"But you and James have always been the "it" couple that everyone wishes to be." "I know," said Sofia. "Sofia, I need your advice," Amber said. "What is it?"Sofia asked. "As you know Zander been spending a lot of his time with Hildegard since your wedding." "Yes," replied Sofia. " Well a week ago…,then her voice began to crack, he…told me…we should….breakup."Amber wept. "Oh Amber I'm so sorry," said Sofia. "How…could…he….be…..so….careless?" asked Amber crying. "I don't know," Sofia said feeling sorry for her sister.

In walks a furious James. "Sofia!" he yells. Scaring Sofia and Amber in the process. "James!"Amber yelled back. "What in the **** are you doing here, Amber?" asked James who was pissed off. "I came to see my sister who told me she needed someone to talk to," answered Amber. Turn to his wife a pissed James says "Sofia, why didn't I know about this?" "First, you haven't been here for three days because of your meeting with Kalid. Therefore, I couldn't tell you. Second, name one time since our honeymoon, we've had a civil conversation with each other. And third, James Roy Abbington, I DO NOT HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU ABOUT MY ACTIONS."Sofia responded angrily. "Well… actually, you do," said James. "How is that so?" replied Sofia. "Because you are my wife, I deserve to know who is coming into my castle at all time; even when I am away," James replied smartly. "Is that so," said Sofia, "You deserve nothing but you can earn the knowledge of who visiting OUR CASTLE," Sofia says back. "Umm…If I may?" said Amber frighten. "What?!" yelled James and Sofia. "Umm…you know what… I'll just come back later," Amber said as she left the room. "Sofia!" yelled James again. "Geez, James what do you want now?" said a pissed Sofia. "Did you forget that we have our counseling session with Baileywick like now?" snapped James. "Maybe or As you saw Amber was here; I wouldn't have been a good host if I had left her alone now, would I?" said Sofia. "Now, isn't the time for smarting off to me." snapped James. "I wasn't getting smart with you"replied Sofia angrily.

In the conference room with Baileywick, a now distant James and Sofia sat. As Baileywick tries to get, the couple to understand it okay to have differences as long as you agree to disagree with one another. But unfortunately, things only escalated with the pair. "Sofia, why didn't you tell me about Amber visiting today?" asked James. An annoyed Sofia replied "Gosh, James we already been over this." "Well… I would not ask again had you answered me when I asked the first time," responded James. "James!" , screamed Sofia, " I already gave you an answer." Baileywick cleared his throat and said, "Should I get your parents involved in this matter?" "Why in the **** would you asked such a thing?" asked James. "Oh my god James what has gotten into you?" asked Sofia. "Let see.", started James, " My wife, refuses to talk to me since our honeymoon. We haven't slept together in two months. And I'm not informed when we have visitors." "Oh so this is my fault," said Sofia. "Yes, because you are afraid of a little ***," said James. Then came the slap that could be heard all around the world. Sofia ran from the room trembling. To be continued…

Author note:

Hey, Fanfic readers. Oh, my! This chapter was intense. Sorry, if this isn't your favorite chapter. I thought it was time for our favorite couple to have a little road bump in their relationship. We all know there isn't a "Perfect" couple. James and Sofia is no exception to that rule even if they are in the fictional world. I hope; I didn't upset anyone. Anyway, next chapter will be anticipated Frozen Crossover entitled Blessing or Curse?. Which will be posted between October 15-18. Sorry, I forget when my fall break is. Plus I am collaborating with my sister for this chapter since she wants to write a frozen fanfic. Unfortunately, we don't live together anymore since I'm away at college. Okay now that I told my life story. As you may have noticed, I made some changes regarding this story. I promise you they are for the greater good of the story. *SPOILER ALERT* Sofia gets a new power.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Frozen Crossover: Blessing or Curse part 1

It was an evening in Enchancia. James was furiously walking back and forth in his old childhood room. While trying to make sense of today, at the same time keep ice on his now swollen face which was caused by Sofia slapping him. He really couldn't understand why he and Sofia were having these problems. They always were each other rock. They talked about everything to one another. In James's head - _Was I too needy? What is going on with me? Am I becoming a bad husband? Were we not suppose to marry each other?_ * Back to reality* In Sofia's old childhood room, she was still trembling and crying. A worried Chloe hopped over to her. "Sofia?" said Chloe. "Chloe I don't want to talk right now, okay," said Sofia. "But Sofia," said Chloe. " Chloe!" said Sofia irritated. Didn't I say …"Sofia paused when she realized what Chloe was trying to bring to her attention. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. Which to her amuse was snow? She had no idea how or where it came from. At that moment, she thought better see Cedric. Back in James room, he thought he better consult the one person who could help him understand the current problems he and Sofia were facing. He began writing:

Dear Dad,

I'm not sure if you are aware, but Sofia and I are having difficulties in our relationship. I believe the only people who can help us are you and mom, I know you and mom are probably enjoying your non-royal duties lifestyle. You and mom very much need here at the castle. Please come to the castle as soon as possible.

\- James

In Cedric's tower, Sofia knocks on the door. Cedric yells, "What is it?" Sofia said scared," Mr. Cedric I have a problem. I need your help." "Geez said Cedric, why is it cold all of a sudden. "Well...That's my problem." Sofia said nervously. "Huh?" replied Cedric as he opened his door. To Cedric surprise, the cold was definitely from Sofia. "Oh my!" said Cedric, "How did we find ourselves in this predicament?"Honestly, I don't know," replied Sofia. "Alright, that fine; I'll just have the amulet replay today's events to find out," said Cedric. (The amulet can play back due to Sofia telling James about the amulet.) " Replay events from today," Sofia says while holding her amulet. The amulet replays the events from the previous chapter in addition to the events before Sofia comes to 's from the scene in the conference room that he realized what has happened to Sofia. For the first time in all his year; magic stumped him. Cedric know he had to ask his father about this one. He goes over to his parents painting to summon him to his tower. Within minutes, Goodwin the Great was standing in front of Cedric. Before Cedric could ask his father about Sofia problem. He was already addressing the queen. He apologizes for missing her wedding and then focus on the problem at hand. " My dear the amulet has somewhat cursed you but at the same time given you a new power known as ice power which gives to the ability to create and manipulate ice and snow. Unfortunately, without proper training from the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa. These power may only harm those who you care about most." said Goodwin the Great "So I'm just supposed to drop everything and go to Arendelle." said Sofia kind of angrily. "Well...Yes!",said Goodwin The Great, "In the meantime, wear these gloves to keep the power at bay. Also, I will send word to Elsa that her help is needed." "So do I not get a say in this matter?" said Sofia angrily. "What would you like to do Sofia?" asked Goodwin the Great."I want the help, but I just can't leave my duties as Queen of Enchanica. Also, James is going to the explanation as to why I am leaving." "True, Father." said Cedric."You can say for royal business." said Goodwin the Great."Okay!" said Sofia kinda relieved.

A few days pass by, but still no sign of improvement as far James and Sofia's relationship goes due in part to Sofia saying she had royal matter to attend to in Arendelle, alone. James was refusing to believe she had any. James knows that only King could attend Royal meeting with other Kingdom rulers. Sofia knows this as well, but she demands to get James to allow her to go by herself. But James isn't have it either they both go, or no one goes. She chose just to let it go for now.

The next day, the couple got a major surprise. Without any knowledge from Balieywick or letter. Their parents came to help the couple solve their current problems. Despite foreknowledge from Balieywick of the situation and letter from honest had no clue things were this bad in the castle between the lovers."James, how could you not telling you wrote a letter to dad about our arguments?" yelled Sofia. "Balieywick, how come you didn't tell either of us about our parent's arrival " shouted James."Well did you ever think it maybe of how you're action right now." said Sofia. "No one was talking to you." snapped James. "True, but I'm just answering your question," said Sofia. "Well...Geez Thanks," said James annoyed. "Your welcome." said Sofia."Hey, what are doing wear gloves all of sudden." asked James."I can't say at the moment." replied Sofia."Whatever." said James,"Don't wear them to dinner tonight." And without meaning to Sofia agreed.

Back in her room, Sofia removed her gloves from her hands for the first time since she received them. To her surprise, her new power didn't show. She thought maybe she didn't need Elsa's help after all.

It was dinner time at the castle, a letter from Arendelle arrived. Just as the salad were being placed in front of everyone. The letter who addressed to the King and Queen of Enchancia. In Sofia's head- _Oh, Why? Boy, am I about to get it, now. Well, let's see how this end._ *Back to reality*. James open the letter it read:

Dear James and Sofia,

I understand you are interested in my help dealing with Sofia's ice power. I be honored to help with that. For me to assist in the matter. I would need Sofia and only her to come to Arendelle at this time.

\- Elsa

A furious James throws the letter across the table to Sofia. "You care to explain this," James says upset. Unsure of what to say Sofia get up to leave. Only to be caught by James who is demanding she explains herself. A scared Sofia whose gloves were in her room, powers were back in full force. She froze the entire dinner room with magic. At that moment, James realize she needs Elsa's help to control this power her amulet had to curse her with? Possibly. James knows they could work on their other problem later. Right now these powers needed a lid put on them. As castle become colder Cedric who was in his tower knows that something was wrong. Quickly came to the rescue by giving Sofia her gloves to temporarily solve the problem. Just like Goodwin the Great said without the proper training. Sofia would hurt the those she care about. Among the chaos in the castle, Sofia had somehow accidently made Balieywick a frozen statue. Everyone grieved for Baileywick. As much as James want to talk and comfort Sofia that night, he knows this wasn't the best time.

Author notes: Hey fanfic readers,

I'm sorry for this late release. Let's just say life been throwing me curve balls for weeks. This is the real chapter 8. How is this for a frozen crossover? This is just part 1 which obvious mean there's more to come. This longest chapter I have ever written it was almost three sheet of handwritten content. How you like the in James and Sofia head moment? I'm trying spice things up to set from story apart from the other. I hope you, enjoyed. P.S. I'm current in progress of writing part 2 and chapter 10 so give me a little time they'll be posted as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Frozen Crossing: Blessing or Curse Pt. 2

The next morning in Enchancia was bittersweet for everyone. First, the castle was an utter disaster because Baileywick wasn't there to keep things running smoothly. Second James's temper was getting the better of him. Third Sofia was having a change of heart about going to Arendelle. Fourth Roland and Miranda felt they were in middle of a war between their children. Despite the problems at the castle James tried his best to support Sofia on her trip to Arendelle. Sofia told James,"I'll be back as soon as I can." James choked back his anger to say "It's fine, Sof. You go get better for the sake of Enchancia. "Will do," said Sofia happily. And off went the coach to Arendelle.

In Sofia's head, I hope this work. Maybe this will give me and James some much needed alone time from each other to figure out somethings. I hope our parents can at least help James while I'm gone. Boy, am I going have a lot to do when I return.

"Wow, It's hot here in Arendelle," she said aloud. "How's that possible if Queen Elsa has ice power?" Sofia asked the coachman. "Well Queen Sofia, the kingdom of Arendelle is typically hot except for once month when Queen Elsa freezes the courtyard for a snow day. But the mountain of Arendelle are cover in snow and ice all year around." said the coachman. "Oh my mistake," replied Sofia. "No need to apologize. It happens all time with visitors from other kingdoms." said the coachman.

The coach land in the courtyard of Arendelle. From the castle out walked the royal family, royal ice-deliver and a snowman. "Hello Queen Sofia welcome to Arendelle," said Elsa. "I hope the ride wasn't too long for you. Anyway, Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my sister Anna, her boyfriend Kristoff our royal ice-deliver and the snowman is Olaf. And of course, I'm Elsa." "Thank you, Elsa, for allowing me to come to your castle," said Sofia. "You're very much welcome Sofia," replied Elsa. "Anna, said Elsa, "Would you and Kristoff help Sofia to her room." "Sure Elsa," replied Anna. "Follow us please, Sofia," said Anna. As Sofia walked toward the castle, she looked over at Olaf. That snowman looks familiar. Sofia thought to herself.

They walked up the stairs and down the hall to the third door on the right. "Here we are," said Anna. "Thank you!" Sofia said. "Your welcome, we'll let you get settled in. When you are done, you can meet us in the dining hall. It downstairs to the left and through the double doors." said Anna. "Okay," replied Sofia. Sofia walked around the room to get a feel for the place. Just then she remembered she brought Chloe with her. "Oh my," she said as she dug through the trunk to find her. Thankful she was fine and sleeping peacefully on her pillow. After hiding Chloe in the closet, she went to the dining hall.

Sofia entered the dining hall. "Queen Sofia once again welcome. You may sit right here," said Elsa. "Thank you.", replied Sofia, "If you like, you can call me Sofia. We're all friends." "Okay, Sofia," replied Elsa. "If I may what are the menus for?" asked Sofia. "You get to pick your meal, the server takes the order, and the chef cooks it. That way you get what you want and nothing that you don't," answered Anna. "Oh!" Sofia replied. "The usual," Elsa told the server. "We'll have ice tea and cheeseburger with chocolate cake," said Anna. "My plate of ice," said Olaf. Sofia said,"Pink lemonade, baked chicken, a baked potato and banana pudding please." "After lunch, how about we start your lesson, Sofia?" said Elsa. A hopeful Sofia replied,"Sure." "But Elsa I thought we were going to the ice castle after lunch," said Anna. "Sorry Anna, I forgot, but we can go after Sofia's lesson," said Elsa. "Alright," Anna said sadly. "My lesson can wait if you and your sister want to go somewhere," said Sofia. "Why don't we all go," said Olaf. "You know what let's do that.",said Elsa,"Sofia, I assume you brought some winter clothes." "Yes, I had the royal dressmaker make a trunk full of clothes," replied Sofia. After lunch, everyone changes into some warmer clothes. "Hey Sofia, you ready?" asked Elsa. "Yes," replied Sofia. "Who's this little thing?" asked Elsa. "My pet rabbit, Chloe,"Sofia answered. "Do you want to take her with you?" asked Elsa. Sofia replied,"I don't know she's never been in snow." Elsa asked, "How so?" "She's a castle rabbit. She stays in my room," said Sofia.

On the hike up to the ice castle, everyone was enjoying the ice and snow. Anna and Elsa took turns telling Sofia about Arendelle and how the sisters mend their isolated relationship. "My goodness, Olaf, we've met before when I was younger. You helped me with Miss Nettles. Do you remember?" said Sofia. Olaf replied,"Yes, I do." "Wow, I remember that day too.",said Anna,"One minute I'm talking to him the next thing I know he's gone. Then when he came back, he's telling us about a princess named Sofia. Who would have thought years later, we would get to meet that same princess or shall I say, Queen." "Yes, indeed that was awhile ago.",said Elsa," How old were you, Sofia?" Sofia replied,"Umm...eight." "And you are twenty now, right?" said Elsa. "I am, indeed," said Sofia. "Oh, look!" said Kristoff who wanted to say something for awhile. "Oh my, that's beautiful," said Sofia. "Yes, it is. Considering I build it myself." Elsa announced. Sofia asked," When you ran away from Arendelle?" "Yes," replied Elsa sadly. "Oh, Elsa everything's fine now so don't worry about it," said Anna. "I know, It's the memories that make it sad you know," said Elsa. "Yeah!" said Anna. Olaf said,"Let's go inside." "Yes, let's do that," said Elsa.

Once inside the ice castle, Sofia met Marshmallow and got a tour of the castle. "No ice furniture," said Sofia. "No, sorry." apologized Elsa. Sofia said,"That's fine. It's still beautiful." "Thanks," replied Elsa. "How about we start that lesson," Elsa says. "Sure," said Sofia. "Okay, first the necessary foreknowledge of these powers," said Elsa," As I am certain you've found out that these powers are connected to your emotions. Which means you need be very careful with your feelings. One more thing the color of your ice magic will change with your emotion. For example blue when happy, purple when sad, red when scared and yellow when angry." "I got it," responded Sofia. "If you would please take off your gloves," says Elsa. "If you say so," replied Sofia hesitantly. As soon as she removed gloves snow form around her. "I know this is scary Sofia but can you relax," said Elsa. "I'll try," said Sofia a little more sure of herself. The snow stops forming. "Did you notice the red background to your magic?" asked Elsa. Sofia responded,"I did." "That how you'll know your emotion when using your magic," said Elsa,"Let's try making your own snow. First, make sure nothing is in your way. Second imagine the snow. Third, let the magic do the rest. Sofia did exactly like Elsa said. And she made snow. "Wow better than me on my first try," responds Elsa. "Why thank you!" says a happy Sofia. "Time to head back to the main castle, everyone," said Elsa. Back at the main castle, everyone had dinner. Afterward, everyone went to their separate sleeping quarters.

A month and a half had passed since Sofia had come to Arendelle. She was mastering her ice powers very well now. She hasn't worn her gloves in five weeks. The only reason she wears them the first week was that she accidentally froze her breakfast the morning after her first lesson. But today was going to prove to be harder than her learning to control her powers. Today was a day that Elsa had talked about since her first week of lessons. She knew this was going to be hard. Telling Elsa about the day she received her powers. "Well Chloe here I go," said Sofia. Chloe responds,"You got this Sofia. Just tell Elsa what happen and see what she has to say." "You're right, Chloe,"Sofia says. Then there was a knock on the door. "You may enter," yells Sofia from the closet. "Hey, Sofia you ready?" asked Elsa. "One second,"Sofia shouts. "Okay," said Elsa. "I'm sorry. Chloe and I were looking for my shoe that was misplaced in the closet.," said Sofia to Elsa. "It's okay.", says Elsa, "Let's go. Okay, Sofia, it's just you and me at the castle for a few hours." "Wow really?"Sofia questions. "Yeah, Olaf went to the ice castle; Anna and Kristoff are delivering ice to nearby kingdoms." "Nice," said Sofia. "So about these powers of yours.",responds Elsa,"I've asked someone to come tells us did the amulet curse you or give you the powers." "Who?" asked Sofia. "Sofia, I would like to introduce you to grandpa troll," says Elsa. Sofia responds,"Nice to meet you." Grandpa Troll exams Sofia and her amulet. Grandpa trolls say,"You are not cursed, Sofia, but you must amend your relationship with the one you love to completely unlock all your ice powers. "Thank you grandpa troll." the girls said in unison. "Your welcome but I must go before Kristoff finds out I am here." says grandpa troll. "Well Sofia, care to tell me what happened the day your powers were activated?" asked Elsa. Sofia tells Elsa about the argument her and James had that day. She also told her how she got mad at James and slapped him. "Oh I see.",said Elsa,"I think you and James have some talking to do. "Yes we do," replied Sofia. "How about you write a letter to him," suggests Elsa. "Good idea." Sofia agrees.

Meanwhile, in Enchancia, Doctor Philps was talking to Roland and Miranda about James. "He's distress, my former King, and Queen. He really just needs an outlet for that anger. To be honest as his parents you are the best people to help him right now." "Okay, thank you, Doctor," said Roland. "My pleasure," said Doctor Philps. Enter Roland and Miranda into the master bedroom of James and Sofia. "James?",starts Miranda,"Can your father and I talk to you?" "Why the **** not!" yells James. "First young man I am not about let you use this language with your mother or myself."Roland states. "Yes sir," responds James. "Now honey, please tell us what is wrong and not shut us out please." says a worried Miranda. And finally after a month and a half of pleading James tells his parents what's been bothering him. "First, I miss our family. I miss the fun time we shared with each other. I miss the sound of laughter echoing through the halls. I miss the advice you give me. Second being a King is hard. It keeps me busy all day long. I never have time for Sofia. My only time with her is in the bedroom. And she doesn't want to do the deed anyway, so it makes me upset. Mom and Dad, I want children so they can fill the halls with noises. Third, I miss Rex. He always made my bad days better with his happiness. He made me happy and less angry. Why did he have to go? I really miss him so much." James says. "Oh James." said his mother sadly. "Son, we had no idea these things were troubling you." said his father. "Have you told Sofia about this?" asked his mother. "No." replied James. "How about you write a letter telling her." suggests his father. "Brilliant!" says an excited James.

Dear Sofia,

I miss you very much. I want you to know that I do love you. Thanks to mom and dad plus the royal doctor. I'm able to tell you what's wrong with me. Why I have been so angry but most importantly to apologize for my behavior towards you. I'm not sure if you feel the same way or not. Do you miss spending every day with Amber, Mom, and Dad? Because I do. I miss the laughter that fills the castle. I miss the advice mom and dad gave when we needed it. Also, I miss my dog, Rex. I never told you the truth about how I felt about losing him. Yes, I do miss him every day to be exact. He gave me joy when I was down in the dump. I miss that energy of his. I miss playing catch with him. I miss taking him on walks. With all that said I have a question for you. How would you like to start our own family? I don't know about you, but I want children. I hope this explain everything.

Love you very much- James

A few days later back in Arendelle. "Oh Sofia.",said Elsa,"You have mail." "Really?" asked Sofia. "Yes," said Elsa. Sofia takes the letter from Elsa. She reads the letter. "Oh my, James, why did you keep this all to yourself," said Sofia aloud. "It seems to me someone does want to amend their relationship," respond Elsa. "Yes, it would appear so.",replied Sofia, "I'm going to write him back.

Dear James,

Oh, James, I don't know why you chose not to say anything about the things that were bothering you. I want you to know I am always willing to listen anytime you need to talk. Elsa says I've mastered my ice power. Which means I shall be home next weekend. Yes, I think starting a family would definitely make the castle just like old times. Because I do too miss not having the whole family there all day every day. I am sorry you felt like you had to lie about how you felt when you lost Rex. I know how you feel. It's not a day that goes by that I don't think of Clover and my other animal friends including Rex. Maybe I can get you a new dog when I return home. After all, that's what you did when I lost Clover. I miss and love you too. -Sofia

Back in Enchancia a few days later, James received Sofia's letter. He was happy to know she wasn't mad at him. He was very much looking forward to getting a new dog and the return of Enchancia's Queen who he will have the honor to start a family with.

A few days passed in Arendelle. "Sofia, this is it.",said Elsa,"Remember to unfreeze your steward it's love." "Do you really have to go?" asked Anna. "Don't worry, Anna. We'll see each other at the end of next month," says Sofia. "Bye!" said everyone. And off she went to return to Enchancia.

 **Hey, readers, I don't know why I thought I would be able to write with family over for the holidays. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Also, I was having trouble writing the content for this chapter. Chapter 10 is written be on the look out for it in the upcoming days. I hope you are enjoying the story. ~Special thanks to my sister, Brooke-Lynn also known as Brookie0013 for helping with the crossover. ~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Surprise!

"I see it! I see it!" said James excited. "Calm down, James. I hate for you to slip on these wet stairs," said his mother. "But mom, she finally home from her two months in Arendelle," said James. "We know James, but we also don't want you getting hurt," said Roland. "I'm glad to be back in Enchancia," said Sofia. "We're happy to have you back Queen Sofia," said the coachman as he landed the coach. "Sof!" James excitedly yelled as he runs to hug her. But on the way down the stairs, he slipped. "James!" shouts his parents and Sofia. "Are you okay?",asked Sofia. "Umm, I think I broke something because my arm hurts." "Baileywick, would you contact the Royal doctor?",said, Sofia. "Um, Sofia, Baileywick is still a frozen statue remember," said Miranda. "Oh, right, said Sofia, "I'll call the doctor. Then unfreeze Baileywick. "But Sof, I'm not sure you should do that, said James, "You're the reason he's frozen in the first place." "Yes, I know," said Sofia, "I can fix it if you allow me." James asked, "Could you wait until after the doctor checks my arm?" "Yes, James, I can," replied Sofia. "Sofia, I need you wait because I don't want the whole castle in snow again," yells James. "James, Sofia said she'd wait," said Roland. "Oh I am sorry," replied James.

In the master bedroom of James and Sofia, Doctor Philps was checking James's arm. Just as, James thought something was wrong. "I'm sorry your majesty, your arm is broken," said Doctor Philps, "You will need to wear a cast for eight weeks." "What?!, yelled James, "Are you serious?" "James what do we do when we're angry?" asked Miranda. "Take a deep breath," replied James. "Good," said Miranda. "Hey can James, and I have some alone time after I fix our other problem?" asked Sofia. "Sure, honey," said Miranda.

In the dining room, the royal family walked over to a frozen Baileywick. Sofia steps forward. "Could you all step back a little please?" asked Sofia. "Sure, Sofia," they said. They stepped back. "Love!" said Sofia. Slowly the ice melted from Baileywick. "Thank you, Sofia,"Baileywick said. "You're welcome, Baileywick," respond Sofia. "Baileywick, Let's have the doctor check you out," said Roland. "Great idea my former king," said Baileywick. Off went the former rulers and Baileywick. "Come on," said Sofia. James asked,"Where are we going?" "To the village for that puppy," respond Sofia. "Oh right!"James says. In a village pet shop, James was like a kid again. "I miss seeing you smile," says Sofia. "It's good to be happy again," replied James. "Do you know which one you want," asked Sofia. "Yeah, Sof. The fluffy, chocolate puppy," replied James. "Okay. What do you want to name it?" said Sofia. "Reese seems like a good pet name," James says. "So you ready to check out?" asked Sofia. "I have everything," said James.

Back in their bedroom, James and Sofia were sitting on their bed. "You want to get started on our family?"James asked. "I thought you never asked," replied Sofia. "Well then come here my love," said James. They kissed. They fell on the bed. More kissing. Heavy breathing. Loud noises. Clothes are on the floor. Sheets are a mess. Then there was a knock the door. They hide under the cover. "It's open." They said. "I'm sorry to disturb this precious moment your majesties.",said Baileywick, "But you both have duties that need your immediate attention." "Thank you, Baileywick," said James. "You two better be glad that I was the one who at the door and not your parents," Baileywick says. "Understood," they said. "Now get yourselves tidy and come down when you are finished," said Baileywick. "We will," said Sofia.

A month later. Sofia wakes up feeling ill. "Ugh!" yells Sofia. "Sof!", shouts James, "What's wrong?" "I don't know." said Sofia "One second." She says as she runs to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" James asked. "umm not really." respond Sofia. "I'm getting Mom and Dad," says James. "Okay!" she says before vomiting for the second time. James runs down the hall to his parent's room. Without meaning to, he burst through the door. Thankfully for him, his parents were awake and dressed. "James!" yells his mother. "Have you forgot your manners?" asked his father. "No sir, I have not." He says. "Then why did you not knock on the door?" asked his father. "It's Sofia," he states. "Something's wrong," James replied worried. "What's wrong?" they said. "She woke up vomiting," James explains. "Let's go check on Sofia," said Miranda.

In the bedroom of James and Sofia, Miranda comforted an ill Sofia. James paced back and forward. Roland was sitting in the window seat looking for Dr. Philps to arrive. In another part of the castle, Baileywick was doing his best to keep the castle running smoothly in the absence of the Royal family. Dr. Philps arrives. "Welcome .",said Baileywick, "Allow me to escort you to the King and Queen's bedroom." "Why thank you, Baileywick, I would appreciate it."Dr. Philps responds. They walked upstairs to the hall where the bedrooms are. Baileywick knocks. James opens the door since he was still pacing. Sofia was back in the bathroom vomiting for the fourth time. "Well I guess my patient is one vomiting in the bathroom," said . "Yes!" yells Sofia. Dr. Philp's exams Sofia. Then proceed to ask some question. "How long have you had these symptoms?" asked the doctor. "A little more than a month"replied Sofia. "If you had these symptoms for a month, then why haven't you said anything before today," asked Dr. Philps. "I was able to manage the symptoms quite well before today," Sofia responds. "There's one more thing I want you to do," said Dr. Philps. "Sure!" said Sofia. "Would you mind giving me a urine sample?" Dr. Philps asked. "Not at all," replied Sofia. Off she went to the bathroom. A few minute later she emerged from the bathroom. "Here's your sample," Sofia said. "Thank you, my Queen. Now if you would excuse me. I'm going to run some test on this urine. I'll send the results by a helper when I'm done. In the meantime, just take it easy." Dr. Philps says.

Later on that day, James and Sofia received a letter from .

 _James and Sofia,_

 _After looking over the information provided by Sofia and testing the urine. I'm pleased to tell you nothing is seriously wrong with Sofia. But I would like to be the first to say congratulation. Also, I will come by the castle once a month to monitor the progress of Sofia._

"Oh my, we're going to be _," said James. "Hey, keep it down. Let's keep it a secret until the party in three weeks," suggests Sofia.

Three weeks later, Sofia was getting ready for the Wassaila Party. "Ugh!" says Sofia "What's wrong?" asked a concerned James. "It's nothing; My dress is too small," Sofia responds. James asked, "But did you have Madame Collete make the dress?" "Yes but the measurements she used were from three weeks ago," responds Sofia. "Didn't you tell her you are you know what," asked James. Sofia says, "No I want it to be a surprise for everyone, remember." "Oh right," James says.

At the party, James and Sofia were standing at the top of the stairs overlooking the ballroom. "Nervous?" asked James. "yeah," responds Sofia. "You'll be fine," James reassures her. "Thanks," Sofia said. "King James and Queen Sofia," says Baileywick. Down the stairs, they walked hand in hand. Then they share one dance with one another before heading off to chat with their friends from Royal Prep and for Sofia friends from the village. "So what's this special announcement?" asked Amber. "I'm not saying," Sofia said mockingly. "That's okay, but this dress is telling us after all," said Hildegard. "Well Sofia does announcement have anything to do with your belly?" asked Hildegard. "I don't know what you are talking about," replied Sofia. "Sofia!" yells Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda. "Hey ladies," responds Sofia. Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom. James's friends are doing a similar thing to him. "So buddy, What's new?" asked Zander. "Nothing," James says. "Oh no you don't!" yells Hugo. "What?"James says. "You're telling us everything that's happened since the wedding," Hugo commands. "No I am not, Hugo," said James. "Come on. James, we haven't had a bro talk since your wedding," said Jin. "Alright!"James said. He tells the guys about the relationship drama. Then tell them about how they are working on their relationship. Plus, how Sofia's amulet gave her ice powers. "Wow!" said Jin. "That's cool," Zander said. "Could she make it snow now?"Hugo asked. "She could, but she is not going to," said James. "Come on just a little snow," said Hugo begging. "I'll go asked her," James said. Off James went to find his wife so they could tell everyone their announcement. "Sof, you ready?" asked James. "Sure am," replied Sofia. "Oh, Hugo wants to see your ice powers," James said. Sofia asked, "Are you sure this is the right time to do that." "It's up to you, Sof. I just told him that I'd ask you," responds James. Trumpets sounded causing everyone to get quiet. "Sofia and I would like to thank you all for coming." starts James. "Also I would like to personally thank Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff for making the trip all the way from Arendelle. Most you don't know this, but I too have ice magic. And thanks to Elsa I'm able to control my magic better than when I start out with this magic. Before our special announcement let me show you." Sofia starts off with light snow. Followed by some mini snowman. Lastly, ice skating which everyone was enjoying. But she knew had something important to tell everyone. So, she unfroze everything. "Without further ado, James and I would like to inform you that we are expecting twins," said Sofia.

 **Hey, readers! I am once again sorry for the late release. Hopefully, this makes up for it. Kinda? James and Sofia's relationship is way better now. They are becoming parents. WOO! WOO! I hate to do this but readers I going a bit of a remission for a little while. First off I'm having trouble coming with the next chapter. Second I need to focus on school for awhile. Third, I need to play catching up on the series. I recently did a little catching up. When I ran cross the episode entitled Tri-Kingdom Picnic, I realized I made a mistake with one of the characters in this story. I put Princess Jun name where I should have had her brother Jin name. Sorry about that. Fourth my life is chaos right now, and I honestly need a break. I AM SAYING THIS NOW THIS STORY ISN'T OVER UNTIL I SAY SO. I'll be back.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dilemma

"I called it." said an excited Hildegard. "Congratulation!" said the castle staff. "Wow, dude. Are you sure you are ready for this?" asked Hugo. "Why wouldn't I be?" asked James. "Oh, my!" Ruby said shocked. "Congratulation on your bundle of joy." Vivian and Desmond said. All the guests walked up to say a few words to the couple about the new editions to the Royal family. Last to walk up was their parents and sister. "I'm so happy for you." said their mom. "Wow, how time flys. It seems like yesterday you and Amber were born." said their dad with tears running down his face. "Dad, are you okay?" asked Amber, James, and Sofia. "Yes, I am just proud of each of you. I'm pleased with the person you've become." said their dad. "Thank you," they said. "I'm going to be an aunt!"Amber said excitedly. "Yes, you are," Sofia respond. "Hey can I talk to you and James?" asked Amber. "Sure!" responds Sofia. "James!" yells Sofia. Off they went to talk in private.

"My, how time has flown who remembers this room?"said Amber. "Oh yeah! The Goldenwing Circus, the day we all lied to mom and dad to help James get out of trouble," said Sofia. "This is it," James answered. "I didn't bring you here to take a trip down memory lane," says Amber little annoyed. "Then, why are we here, Amber?" asked James. "I wanted to know if I could move back into the castle," said Amber with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, Amber!, said James, "Why would you move back to Enchancia, when you are getting married in less than a month?" "You don't know, do you? asked Sofia. "Know what Sof?" asked James. "That Zander called off the wedding," said Sofia. "When?"James asked. "Right after I sent the wedding invitations. I was hoping something would make him change his mind. But nothing ever did, he wants me out."Amber said in tears. "Does mom and dad know? asked Sofia. "No!" yelled Amber. "Amber, you don't think everyone should know what's going on. Also, that there isn't a wedding," said James. "I know, James. I have never been rejected like this before. I'm not sure how to handle this properly." Amber respond. "Geez, Amber! It's simple; tell mom and dad. They'll handle it from there." snaps James. "Thanks, James that exactly what I need right now to be yelled at," Amber cries. "Oh okay calm down," said Sofia. "You're right, Sof.",said James, "I'm sorry, Amber." " I forgive you.,Amber responded, "I have something for your eyes only James. "What?"James asked. "This," said Amber.

Hello James. Boy, have you grown.

I heard many things have happened over the years in Enchancia. I miss you. I want you to know that; I'm sorry for all things done and said by me. Congratulations on your marriage. I hope to meet her when I come to visit in two weeks.

Love Mom

"NO! NO! NO!" yells James. "What's wrong?" asked Sofia. "It's my mother," said James angry. "What about mom?asked Sofia. "No, Sof. My birth mom." James said a little irritated. "Oh! My fault. What's seems to be the problem?" Sofia says. "She's coming to visit," James said. "Well that's nice; I finally get to meet her," said Sofia happily. "No, Sof not nice. This is bad. Dangerous even." said James. "How so?" asked Sofia. "It's a long story," said James. "Well a summary then," said Sofia. "Sorry, Sofia only daddy can tell you," Amber said. "Tell her what, Amber," asked Roland. "Wait a second, Amber. When did you get this?" asked James. "A week ago," Amber responds. "Great, that means she'll be here this weekend," said James. "Correct," said Amber. "What's going on kids," said Roland and Miranda in unison. "Umm…Life," said Sofia nervously. "What does that mean?" asked Miranda. James was so furious he punched the wall. "Oh my goodness!" said a shocked Miranda. "James!" yells Sofia." No answer. "James!" yells Sofia again. No answer. This time Sofia stood in front of him. Then said his name again. James says "Sof?" "Are you okay?" asked Sofia. "James, Have you lost your mind?" asked Roland. "I'm sorry, father.",said James, "Not really, Sof." "Is there anything I can do?" said Sofia. "Just help me keep my anger in check, okay," said James. "I will,"respond Sofia. "Your Majesties, your final remarks of the evening," said Baileywick. "Thank you, Baileywick. We'll be there in minute.", responds Sofia, "Can we finished this in like ten minutes." Back in the ballroom, James and Sofia say their final remarks of the evening. Afterwards Amber shocked everyone by saying her and Zander's wedding is no longer happening. Amber and Hildegard get into a heated argument, which calls for the royal guard to escort her from the castle. Zander tells Amber, he'll send a coach with her stuff back to Enchancia in the morning. "Amber, sweetie. I'm sorry you had to go through this," said Miranda. "It's okay," said Amber. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" asked Roland. "Yes because I've met someone," said Amber. "Who?" asked Roland. "His name is Dustin," Amber respond. Sofia froze when she heard that name. She dropped her cup of tea. "Sof?" said James. "Goodness me, I'll clean that up your majesties," Baileywick says. "Family room now!" yells Roland.

Author Note:

I'M BACK! I am sorry for post in such a long time. I lost my motivation to continue this story for a while. Inspiration final stuck me at the beginning of this month. Plus, my sister wouldn't stop asking me about my story, so thanks, Brooke-Lynn. And before someone asked me why am I writing Amber and James's mother into my story. Here's the answer because it's my fanfic story. Also to my knowledge, there is not confirmation saying she is dead from Disney, so that means it's fan theory. By the way, Sofia's father is also going to be the story. New chapters coming every three days or so because I stockpile a few chapters. All I need to type and edit them. Thanks for all love and supports readers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Family?**

In the family room, Roland asked,"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" The young adults look at each other. "Someone knows something?" said Miranda. "Mom's coming to visit at week's end," James says. "Your mom's right here," says Roland. "No daddy OUR mom is coming to visit at week's end," Amber says. "What?!," responds Roland,"How do you two know about this?"

*Flashback* "A week ago, when Zander and I were visiting the kingdom of Dia. A lady asked what were our names. So we told her. Then she asked me who my father was. And I told her. Afterwards, she asked if I had a twin brother. I responded "yes." She asked me if I remembered her. I said, "No, should I?" To which she responded, "you were four when I left; it would make sense if don't remember me." "Mom?" I said. "Yes, Amber, I am," she said. After, we head to her castle; it was there. I told her about Enchancia. By the way, she told me the truth about why you divorced her. She also gave me a letter for only James to see. Amber states. *Flashback*

"Well that explains James's anger and your hesitation," Roland said, "Sofia, care to explain, why you broke a teacup?" But before she could answer her mother came to her aid."I'll explain dear," said Miranda,"Dustin is Sofia's biological brother from my first marriage with their father." "That's right. Dustin said he has a sister; he never knew because his mother left before she born," responds Amber." "Hold up!" shouts James. "Sofia has a brother; we're just now finding out about," he says. "Yes, she does," answered Miranda. "Well actually James, we have a baby sister named Brooke. And Dustin has a brother named Alex and a sister named Isabella," replied Amber. "Really?" questions James. I've known about my half-siblings," said Sofia. "Since when?" asked Amber. "Since they were born," Sofia replied. "How come you never told us about them?"Amber asked. "Mom told me not mention it to you and James since you and James didn't seem to have contact with your biological mother," Sofia replied. "Thanks, mom and Sof for being considerate of our feelings," said James.

"Daddy why didn't you tell us the truth about the divorced?" asked Amber. "To be honest kids, time just slipped away from me. Just as Amber was about to ask her father what he meant. He said, "Let me explain. I wanted to tell you when you were old enough to understand but, true love happened. And I decided to remarry. So when Miranda told me about her past and I told her mine. We thought it was best if you never find out the whole story." "But it would seem we made a mistake by doing so. It kept each of you from your other family members. We were honestly only looking out for our best interest over you. I believe now is the best time to tell you the truth," Miranda said. "Correct my queen," said Roland. "Can we finished this later because it's one o'clock in the morning," said Amber tired. "We second it." said a sleepy James and Sofia. "Okay to be continued," said Roland.

 **Author notes:**

 **Hey Readers, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter thirteen is still in the development so I decided to give you a little sneak peek. SPOILER ALERT Duh, so read if you want.**

Chapter 13:

...It was a month before my twentieth birthday. My father was telling me how the peace agreement between Enchancia and Dia stated; I would marry the princess of Dia. I didn't want to marry a princess; I didn't know. My father insisted I do so or Enchancia was going to war. The month after my birthday was our wedding. We had a luxurious wedding with more than five thousand guests from all the neighboring kingdom. The first year of ruling the kingdom with your mother was a nightmare. Since I promised my father, I would do anything to keep the peace between Dia and Enchancia. I allowed her to put Enchancia in debt. So the twins could have the most luxurious nursery in all the kingdoms. Fast forward to the twins third birthday, where your mother claims Amber insisted on a birthday cake that went from ceiling to floor. Not to mention we still had some cake a year later. At the age of three, James had tantrums; where he threw vases and expensive dishware, break wooden furniture and so much more. And all your mother would say is that boy of yours is messing up my luxurious castle. "YOU NEED TO PUT A STOP TO THIS!" she exclaimed. After a while, she had enough of my "bad" parenting and decided to take matters into her own hands. I don't know how many times; James had a black eye or a broken bone. Every time I asked how it happens, he always would say; Mommy said not to tell anyone. Upon hearing; I told my father, I wanted a divorce. He said," Son, remember the peace agreement." I replied sadly," O'course father." "That's my boy," he said happily. Seven months later, she did something I couldn't let her get away with...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Backstories**

 **It was the next morning. James and Sofia were getting dressed in their master bedroom. "Hey James," said Sofia. "Yes Sof," he said. "Can you hand my heels and makeup?" she asked. "Sure, but Sof, I thought you going to start wearing flats instead of heels for the sake of the babies. Also, I told you numerous times you don't need makeup. You look gorgeous with it." "Thanks but never told I couldn't wear heels. And two if you have noticed; I look like a ghost without my makeup in the winter. When spring and summer came around at least, I get a little tan to give me some color." she responds. He said,"Sof, you look radiant with your pale skin. I'm just concern because last night you couldn't take off these heels a result of having swollen feet. We need to hurry up before Baileywick came to tell us; we're late for the bunch." Then, there was knock on the door. "Enter!" yells the couple. In walks Baileywick, to inform them that brunch is ready in the Royal Garden. "Great!",yells Sofia, "What did I tell you, James." "Sof, you just said like ten seconds before he knocks on the door," James responds. "It's fine your majesties. I'll just your parents their children will be few minutes late. replies Baileywick. "What Amber not ready?!" said Sofia. "No, but she waits on the maid to come back with her laundry," responds Balieywick. "Oh right she doesn't have any clothes here," said James. Baileywick says,"Exactly, my king but if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to at the moment." "Oh Baileywick will you send a message to to tell him; he needs to come today or tomorrow instead of Saturday," said James. "Why?" asked Sofia. "Sof, your feet are swollen and I don't want any other visitors while my mother is here this weekend," James said. "Okay," says Sofia. "Will do your majesty," responds Baileywick.**

 **In Amber's bedroom, she frantically paced around waiting for her clothes to arrive from the laundry. A knock on the door. "Please come in," she says. "Princess Amber, I've been informed that your clothes from Zander's have arrived. Would you like me to send them up?" asked Baileywick. "Yes please," she responds. "Okay," Baileywick says.**

 **In the Royal Garden, Roland and Miranda sat at the table enjoying goldenberry pancakes with maple syrup, yogurt and granola, and tea. While they were waiting for their children, they were discussing the current events that have taken place. "Rollie, what are we going to do?" questioned Miranda. "I'm not sure," Roland says uncertainly. "Well... the kids are going have questions for us, so I believe we have to say something," explains Miranda. "I agree completely Miranda but what are we to say to them." trembles Roland. " You know, Rollie. I always had a feeling something would happen to cause the past to be revived. I hoped I would have been wrong." groans Miranda. With uncertainty and worries in their hearts and mind, Roland and Miranda sat in silence the rest of the time. The young adults walked through the castle. They stop, when saw their parents faces through the window. It was at that moment, they realize just how much this family was going to change. With gloominess in the atmosphere, they made their way outside to the gazebo in the Royal Garden. "Good morning," Sofia says cheerfully. Trying ease the current mood a little bit. "Oh, good morning," Roland responds. "Is everything okay?" asked James. " Why, yes." Miranda states. "No!" shouts Amber while slamming her fist on the table. "Daddy and Mom, we saw you sitting here upset. Why?" Amber expressed. "Well Amber, the truth is we're a little worried about how you and siblings will respond considering, some of this is deep," replied Roland. They nod to tell their parents, they are aware. "I'll start if that's okay with you dear," states Roland. "That's fine, Rollie,"Miranda replies.**

 ** _*FLASHBACK* It was a month before my twentieth birthday. My father was telling me how the peace agreement between Enchancia and Dia stated; I would marry the princess of Dia. I didn't want to marry a princess; I didn't know. My father insisted I do so or Enchancia was going to war. The month after my birthday was our wedding. We had a luxurious wedding with more than five thousand guests from all the neighboring kingdom. The first year of ruling the kingdom with your mother was a nightmare. Since I promised my father, I would do anything to keep the peace between Dia and Enchancia. I allowed her to put Enchancia in debt. So the twins could have the most luxurious nursery in all the kingdoms. Fast forward to the twins third birthday, where your mother claims Amber insisted on a birthday cake that went from ceiling to floor. Not to mention we still had some cake a year later. At the age of three, James had tantrums; where he threw vases and expensive dishware, break wooden furniture and so much more. And all your mother would say is that boy of yours is messing up my luxurious castle. "YOU NEED TO PUT A STOP TO THIS!" she exclaimed. After a while, she had enough of my "bad" parenting and decided to take matters into her own hands. I don't know how many times; James had a black eye or a broken bone. Every time I asked how it happens, he always would say; Mommy said not to tell anyone. Upon hearing; I told my father, I wanted a divorce. He said," Son, remember the peace agreement." I replied sadly," O'course father." "That's my boy," he said happily. Seven months later, she did something I couldn't let her get away with." Before continuing the story Roland asked James was he okay with him telling the rest of the story. James nods to his father. "It was the latter part of October, James has the flu. She and I had an argument over adopting a baby from a foster care in the kingdom of Solia. She decided to go give James his dinner that night. She never came back to the dining room for dinner herself. Baileywick and I decided to go looking for her. After an hour of searching most of the castle, we decided to check the hall with bedrooms. We checked our room and Amber's room; she wasn't in either of those rooms. Then, we started walking towards James' room. As we walked up to his door, we heard some strange noises. I decided to skip knocking and just walk in since I thought it was James snoring. When I open the door, I saw something that made me blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Without a doubt, I wasn't seeing things. I throw a blanket to James, so he could cover up his body. Then, I yelled for guards to come get her. I proceed to follow her to the dungeon. Once in the dungeon, I asked her what was she doing. To which she responds," I was caring for my son." By have... I was too choked up and angry to say it. I told her actions would be reported and I wanted a divorced. If, it meant war then so be it. My father was furious with me for calling for a divorce along with some nobility but my mother and the villagers respected my decision. About a month later, she was charged and sent back to Dia. Her father decided to keep the peace between our kingdoms for James and Amber's sake. I received custody and your mother wasn't allowed to visit or to speak either of you until you turned 18. I spent the next year trying to raise James and Amber myself by thankfully, I found true love. We married a year later._**

 **Roland kissed Miranda. "Oh wow, now I get why this was hushed," Sofia says. "Yeah!" said James sadly. "Wait, Mother said the divorce was because you didn't want Belle a baby from Solia. To be honest, this makes more sense for reason to divorce." Amber responds. "I did want to adopted baby Belle, but I told your mother. She needed to give James the same love and attention that she gave you. To which she said," I will when that boy of yours learns to appreciate luxury. I know things were only going to get worse for James." Roland expressed. Miranda cries,"I'm sorry you had to go through that James." "If only we could get these anger spells under control," states Roland. "Dad, it's called anger issues like said back when I was five. Besides with Sof, Amber and Mom and you here to help me. I am sure; I'll be able to keep my anger under control for the weekend while the wicked witch of the west visits." James remarks. "James, that's rude!" exclaimed Amber. "She's right, James. You shouldn't have called your mother that," states Roland. "But Dad, she is," James replied. I know you didn't have a great relationship with your mother, but I need you to behave yourself this weekend." Roland demands. James replies,"Okay." "Thank you," says Roland happily.**

 **"Now it's my turn.", said Miranda, "where to start." "Oh I know," she states. *Flashback*** ** _"I had just turned eighteen; my father the Duke of Galdiz was planning a ball for me to pick a suitor. Since my father invited nobility and royalty, I had lots of potential suitors to choose from. I spent the night mingling with my suitors. At one point during the night, I saw a guy standing in the corner by himself. I went over to him. His name was Birk. He was from the kingdom of Freezenburg. We talked for hours that night. My father was happy; I found someone to start courting. Even though he didn't like that Birk was a shoemaker's son from Freezenburg. My father allowed us to court for six months before I moved to Freezenburg with Birk. In Freezenburg, I learned how to cook for the first time from Birk's mother along with sewing and shoemaking. A year and a half later, I became pregnant with Dustin. Birk couldn't be more happy to have a son. Dustin was a very active child. He didn't like to sit still or whisper. He loved to help make shoes with his father and me. Living in Freezenburg became difficult for us. Birk decided to get a job in the market so our family could have food that winter. Leap ahead to Christmas, a day I had been looking forward to. It appeared things didn't go as planned, Birk didn't have the money for a present for Dustin. I tried to lighten the mood by telling Birk. We would be expecting our second child in late summer. He was upset with the thought of having another mouth to feed. He said,"I want to have another child, but he didn't think we can afford to have another child right now. I think it would be best to give this child up for adoption." I told him, "No if you don't want this child then I'll raise it on my own." "Wait, Miranda!" he yelled, but I was already out the door. As I trod across Northern Freezenburg to anywhere, only thought on my mind was to make sure this baby had a place to call home and that was full of love. I walked for days in the snow without food or water. I know, if I kept going I would find a place to call home. I continue my journey through many kingdoms, but none were worthy to call home. I was southeast of Dunnwitty. I asked a merchant if he would give a pregnant maid some bread and water. He refused. I decided to keep walking but I become too weak to continue. I passed out due to exhaustion and lack of nutrition. Luckily, someone came to my aid. That, someone, was Ms. Hemshaw. She also helped deliver my baby girl who I named Sofia. With the help of , I finally found a home for my baby. I believe you can figure out the rest on your own."_**

 **"Wow, mom you endure a lot to make sure I had a place to call home," Sofia said. "But mom why didn't you just back to Gladiz?" asked James. Miranda replied,"You see, James, I couldn't go back home because the agreement I made with my father." "What agreement?" asked James. "James, I believe she was getting to that," states Roland. "The agreement I made with my father was if I continue my courtship with Birk. I leave home and never return. At first, we kept in touch through letters, but then my father sent saying we had to stop communication because it became hard to keep up the lie, I ran away from home. "Mom, why would you walked across the kingdom of Freezenburg through four other kingdoms to finally stop in a village in Enchancia? It doesn't make sense," says Amber. "I know it doesn't make much sense Amber; considering Birk never harmed me or said anything to make me consider leaving. When I heard him mention adoption it reminded me of my childhood. I was in foster care. I couldn't put a child through that system. Without really thinking things through I grab my coat and left," replied Miranda. "Wow, a lot to process. Sof, care to walk to our secret garden and talk?" James says. "Not at all, James," replied Sofia. "Can I come too?" asked Amber. "Why of course." Sofia expressed. "One second, young royals I need to inform you that is in your Master bedroom James and Sofia," states Baileywick. "Thank you, Baileywick.", James said, "Shall we?" "Yes!" giggles Sofia.**

 **In their bedroom, James and Sofia sat in their window seat while asked Sofia about the past month of her pregnancy. She told him," I had morning sickness few days this past month but not as bad as the previous month. Also, I'm getting really bad acid reflux and my feet are starting swell. "Thank you," he says. "Do we get to hear the heartbeats today?" asked James. "Yes your majesty," replies . "I'll go lie down on the bed," Sofia says. Once Sofia was laying down on the bed, Dr. Philps put the gel on her belly and slowly moved the monitor cross her belly. Within a few seconds, they heard their babies heartbeat. "Wow!" expressed James. "They seem to be excited after that," says Sofia.**

 **"Indeed they do my queen," states, "They are healthy, too." " when will we know the gender of the babies?" asked Sofia. "Well Sofia, in about a month we should know but I want you to know the monitor isn't always accurate," replies . "Okay," said Sofia. "Have you been drinking alcohol?" asked . "Goodness no!", exclaims Sofia, "James and I don't drink alcohol of any kind anyway. I definitely wouldn't drink alcohol while pregnant. "Okay excellent," says Dr. Philps, " I suggest lower your salt intake and find shoes that aren't so tight to reduce some of that swelling. Also, limit how much citrus and tomato you eat to help the acid reflux and elevate your head when sleeping." "Thank you, ," says Sofia. "You are welcome my queen," replies . "James, I heard your mother will be visiting in a few days," says . "Yes, sir," James replies. " You do remember those breathing exercises to control your anger, yes?" asked . "Yes, I do Dr. Philps," replies James. "Please feel free to use them this weekend." states , "If not the royal estate isn't too far away from the castle. You could always go there if it becomes overwhelming here at the castle. "Excuse me, how do you know about the royal estate, it's supposed to be a secret." snaps James. "My apologies your majesties but I live in the countryside of Enchancia. On my way to work every morning I pass by the estate," explains . "Apology accepted . We'll keep your suggestion in mind this weekend," states Sofia. "See you next month," said as he leaves. "Dang, how could I forget about the royal estate," James said. "James, it's okay. Hopefully, we will not need to go there," said Sofia, " By the way how come I never knew about the estate." "The estate is the place we go if Enchancia was ever at war. It's a safe place. Not to mention according to dad, the estate has its own staff, so we have to learn everyone's name." replies James. "Baileywick, doesn't come to the estate with us?" asked Sofia. "I believe he does but I can't remember if he came with us when dad thought we were going to war with my mother's kingdom," says James. "I believe we both could use an escape from reality for a little while. Shall we head towards our secret garden?" asked Sofia. "Yes we shall but let's not forget Amber," replies James. "Indeed let's not forget her because she'll never forgive us."**

 **After getting Amber to come with them. The three young royals trod through the snow to the secret garden. Inside the garden, the frozen lake glisten. The snow fell lightly from the sky. It was a beautiful winter's day. With nature's beauty around them, the young royals heavy minds instantly relaxed. Before long they were laughing and enjoying each other's company.**

 _Hey readers,_

 _This chapter had it all from drama to heartfelt romance. I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave your comments and questions in the review section of this chapter. I thought about not included this but I am doing it anyway. This chapter was inspired by all recent awareness of sexual assault and my personal life. Public service announcement: I HAVE SOME NEWS. FIRST, HOLIDAYS ARE LITERALLY DAYS AWAY, SO UPLOADING CHAPTER 14 MAYBE IN LATE DECEMBER JUST LIKE THIS CHAPTER WAS THIS MONTH. SECOND, I HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE SLEEP TECHNOLOGY PROGRAM AT MY COLLEGE WHICH STARTS IN JANUARY. FROM JANUARY TO MAY OF 2018 THERE MAY ONLY BE ONE TO TWO CHAPTERS UPLOADED DURING THAT TIME. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: The return of a queen**_

 **It was midnight in Enchancia, restless knowing his mother was arriving in a few hours James couldn't sleep. He got out of bed, walked over to the double door balcony. He quietly opens the doors and walks out. Once outside, He lets out a loud sigh. He begins questioning his mother intentions for coming to Enchancia. He and Amber were twenty-one after all and according to his father, the custody agreement ended when he and his sister turn eighteen which was three years prior. Was she waiting for us to initiate the new relationship with her? he asked himself. Very unlikely. he thought. What did Amber say to convince her to come? he continued thinking. Then came a touch on the shoulder which causes him to jump. When he saw the person who touched him, he quickly relaxed and a smile came across his face.**

 **"Why are you out here again, James?" asked Sofia. "No reason, Sof," he responds. "Oh yes there is, its because you're worried about your mother. James, this isn't healthy. You haven't slept since Amber gave you that letter. Every day since then you've become more and more anxious. As a result, you've let your temper get the better of you and you're sleep deprived. James, please get some rest before your mother arrives. She said out of breath. "Sof, I'm fine. I promise," he yelled. "No. you're not James. I see the dark circle under your eyes," she argues. " This isn't you! Please let me know what's wrong." she cries as well."Sof, you can't empathize with me. You've haven't been through what I have." he replies sadly. "James, I may not have gone through what you have but, I can be the shoulder you lean on in times of trouble," she says. "You're right, Sof," he replied. "Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" she asked. "I guess it time I tell someone the truth," he says. "What?" she said shocked. "I never told anyone what happened between me and my mother," he admits. "Really, James why?" she says concerned. "I'm kind of embarrassed and ashamed of what really happened," he says. "Is it that bad?" she asked. "To me it is but I am unsure how you'll interpret the situation," he said optimistically. "Alright, tell me," she says.**

 _ **"Well...Like dad said my mother was a bit demanding. She was very abusive particularly towards me. She expected so much from me as a toddler. Every time I would disappoint her, she would say "I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't become king if you don't learn to be more like your sister." I usually got push down the stairs by her which caused me to break a few bones as a toddler or she would punch me in the face or she would break some of the vases or dishes and blame me. That's why dad say I had tantrums but, I never had one in my life. My mom sure did when I would make her mad. As a punishment, she would give me an examination in my room. During these examinations, she would ask me to remove my clothes. I would always say, " never asks me to do that." Her response would be "I'm telling you to do it, so do it now! I remember her making all sorts of noises while I did this. After I was undress, she would feel my body. Eventually making her way towards my penis, she enjoyed touching it and doing some weird things with it. I was always worried someone would find us doing this. One day it happened, Dad found us. I was terrified when he saw us. Mom decided to take things up and notch that day and sit on my penis. When dad came into my room, he saw her sitting on my penis. He flipped his crown. Immediately he threw me a blanket and told Baileywick to help me get cleaned up. While also screaming for the guards to come to get her from my room. After that day, I never saw or heard from my mom again until this week." He said ashamed.**_

 **"James, I don't know what to say, but I'll start with I'm extremely sorry your mother did those things to you," she said in tears. "Sof, I'm sorry for all the times I pushed you to have sex with me. I only did it because I need to release all the pinup embarrassment and frustrated from what my mother did to me as a toddler. I thought if I used those same tactics on you, she used on me then you would finally break down and have sex with me. Clearly, You know better than to do that and waited until we were both in the right frame of mind to get physical with each other." He said "James, I feel you should tell Dad the truth about what happened between you and your mother. I forgave you already for that situation James, you don't have to keep apologizing for it. Look, you are six months away from being a dad to two wonderful children." she replies. "I know Sof and thanks but I feel it will only make Dad more upset with my mother and he'll forbid her from coming to visit," he responds. "You know the safe house is sounding like a good option if things escalate out of control. she says. "Oh, now you're agreeing with me. At least we have a backup plan for next few days if needed," he said. "Let's get some sleep shall we?" she says. "Indeed, we shall," he replies. Once in bed, James held Sofia tightly knowing they would do anything for each other even if it meant sacrificing their own life.**

 **It was almost time for breakfast, everyone except James and Sofia was awake and getting ready for the day. Chef Andrè was preparing delicious and healthy breakfast for the royal family. Breakfast was fresh berries, yogurt, granola, whole wheat toast, egg whites, and a green protein smoothie. Baileywick was making his morning rounds in the castle. Since they were expecting a visitor today, he double checked the castle to make sure everything was tidy and neat. Afterward, he made his way to the royal bedrooms to inform the family breakfast was being served in the dining room. He knocked on Amber's door. She opens the door. She asked, "Has Dustin arrived?" "Good morning, Princess Amber. To my knowledge, he hasn't arrived, but breakfast is ready in the dining room," he responds. "Thank you Baileywick," she says. Next, he knocked on James and Sofia's door but no one answered the door. He quietly opened the door. Since he saw they were still sleeping, he decided he'll bring breakfast to their room. He knew better than to wake up them or else he'll have to deal with an angry James. Finally, he arrived at Roland and Miranda's door. Roland answered the door to allow him in. He told them about breakfast, James and Sofia still being asleep, Amber making her way to the dining room to eat, and castle being in tiptop shape for their visitor. "Thank you, Baileywick," they said. "My pleasure your majesties. Excuse me while I go check on Dustin's whereabouts."**

 **A royal coach flew into view of the royals. Everyone anxiously stood to wait for the coach to land in the courtyard. Soon an almost pure white coach land, out step a woman in her mid to later thirties. At the sight of this woman, James was boiling with rage, Amber screeched with joy, Roland jaw hung open, and Miranda and Sofia curtsied which was royal protocol when a royal visitor arrived at the castle. Balieywick announced, " Former Queen Aries of Enchancia and Princess of Dia. "Wait, Aries?" said Miranda shooked.**

 **Hey readers, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are finding out so much about everyone before the marriage of Roland and Miranda. I bet you can't wait to learn more. More chapters to come soon I promise.**


End file.
